Attack of the Gremlins
Attack of the Gremlins is the twelfth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot During training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber at the Golden Oak Library, everything went horribly wrong with Gizmo captured by Nefir Hasenuf and Abis Mal. So, Yuna and her friends have to rescue him before they, Stripe, Brain Gremlin and the Gremlins try and steals the Journals. One night/Training at Golden Oak Library The episode begins as Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, The Justice Squad and Grubber training, Yuna and her friends were just finished with their school work from the School of Friendship. Gizmo captured by Nefir/Going to make evil gremlins/Gremlins on the loose! Then all of a sudden, Gizmo had been taken by Nefir Hasenuf. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Abis Mal was send by Bill Cipher to go with him at his plot. At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were gathered by Twilight Sparkle. Suddenly, one of the Gremlins attacks Twilight by pulling her Mane but Yuna, Snowdrop and Dipper arrived just in time and struck the Gremlin with a metal sword by throwing it into a fireplace. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends ordered Lloyd Garmadom to lockdown the GOL before the Gremlins get in. And so, he did just in time. Discover Nefir and Abis Mal's goal/Rescuing Gizmo Then, Dipper realize that Gizmo was missing. Yuna has a plan to rescue Gizmo by going to stop Nefir and Abis Mal, and defeat them along with the Gremlins. Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, The Justice Squad, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty Crophopper went to get the Mighty Bus, Fizzlepop explains the Mighty Bus got a license plate (reads "4FRIENDSHIP"), a hover mode and a radar. It takes off with the wheels folded (just like the DeLorean Time Machine), and it's engine started. Just as the found where Gizmo was taken, a Gremlin appears but Yuna accidentally flashes the camera at it, killing it. Then, Yuna realized and had an idea: uses the explosive things and all the lights (like flashes from cameras and fire) to defeat all the Gremlins, including Stripe and Brain Gremlin. At last, Lil' Gideon fought off Nefir and Abis Mal as Dipper rescued Gizmo. Defeating Nefir, Abis Mal, and the gremlins/Gizmo happy to see Dipper again Just as Dipper and Mabel planted a lot of dynamites and bombs to kill Stripe, Brain Gremlin and the Gremlins, it exploded out of nowhere. Yuna's plan finally works as the dynamites and bombs explodes killing all the Evil Gremlins as she, her friends, Fizzlepop, The Justice Squad, Grubber, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and Gizmo took cover behind the Mighty Bus, the ZPD came just in time to the rescue. Then, Nefir and Abis Mal were arrested by Mickey's royal guards led by Chief O'Hara. Gizmo was happily to see Dipper once again, they hugged each other so emotionally. Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and Gizmo got on the Mighty Bus to go back home. Hooray for Yuna and her friends/Never doubt a teamwork of any young heroes At last, Yuna and her friends were cheered on by all of their friends and families ever since they never doubted their teamwork. Soon, they celebrated a banquet in their honor. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins will rescue Gizmo before the villains and the Gremlins could get the Journals. *Stripe, Brain Gremlin and the Gremlins will be all revived and start having chaos around Ponyville including smash glass windows, knock over trashcans, swing merrily the TV Antennas, making the traffic lights green causing the cars all piled up (done by one of the Gremlins), terrorizing Toby and Mavis with a plow, crashing the police car, attacking the Summerween Store Worker by catapulting her into the sky and takes over the tavern. *The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, K.A.R.R., Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Nefir Hasenfur, Abis Mal, Stripe, Brain Gremlin and the Gremlins will plan to create the Monsters in the Dark and steal the Journals. *During training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber at the Golden Oak Library, Gizmo will kidnapped by Nefir Hasenuf and Abis Mal. *Brain Gremlin and the other Gremlins will be all killed when their rocket explodes with a bomb and bunch of dynamites (because the Gremlins hates lights) and Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, The Justice Squad, Grubber, Lightning, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and Ishani will battle the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Nefir, Abis Mal and Stripe while Gizmo rushed to the rescue in his toy car. *The Mighty Bus will get the license plate onto the rear bumper (reads "4FRIENDSHIP"), a hover mode (just like the DeLorean Time Machine) and a radar (to track down things). Songs and Music Score #Main Title (from Back to the Future Part III) - (when the episode begins) #The Box (from Gremlins) - (when Gizmo gets captured by Nefir and Abis Mal) #The Gremlin Rag (from Gremlins) - (when the Gremlins begins the chaos and attacking Ponyville) #Theater Escape/Stripe is Loose/Toy Dept./No Gizmo (from Gremlins) - (when Brain Gremlin and the Gremlins were killed in a huge explosion and lights) #The Fountain/Stripe's Death (from Gremlins) - (when the foals, children, Fizzlepop and Grubber battles the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R., Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Nefir, Abis and Stripe while Gizmo rushed to the rescue before defeating the villains) Transcript *Attack of the Gremlins (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225